A wireless optical transport network technology has been utilized and commercialized to an area or disaster relief restoring means difficult to set an optical line. The related art has used a scheme for transmitting 1 Gbps class single wavelength optical signals through a free space by a point-to-point network configuration in a remote location spaced by several hundred meters.
However, the scheme has no method capable of transporting a wireless optical signal through a substitute path when obstacle occurs in a wireless environment.
When the RT is distant from the COT, because separate wireless optical repeaters are installed in the middle of the RT and the COT, it becomes difficult to construct an economic network.